Valentines day
by Hawo
Summary: Well this is a story of mine but with the Elsword charcters... Enjoy... I think
1. Chapter 1

**So um U know what tomorrow is and well... I just found out what was happening tomorow so here is Aisha as me , Elsword as a stupid idiot that wont leave me alone, Raven as a certain someone, Rena as the other girl, Eve as one of my best friends, and Chung as a good friend. Here I go.**

It was like forever. I stood there just waiting for him to like me to but...it's just an imagination I guess. His smile was beautiful and I always loved the way that he laughed. Even if he was calm and quiet at times, he still manages to never fall. I know I'm not good enough for him... but is it so bad to wish for things imagine? I thought that it would happen until today. The day before February 14th...

"BOO!" Chung yelled as he ran over to me and wraped his arms around my waist. He had scared the heck out of me.

"EEK!" I yelled. " What the heck Chung! Stop scaring me!"

"Haha you enjoyed it?"

"Heck no!"

"But I did" he grinned and soon, Eve came over to me.

"Aisha, is Chung bothering you again?" she asked annoyed.

"He scared the heck out of me again!" I laughed.

"Sh! It's okay. You can kill him as many times as you want in your head." she joyfully said.

"Ouch that hurt." he smirk. "Why can't I scare you?"

"Because she's afraid of only one thing" I teased.

"What?! Really? What is it?" he asked earger to know the special secret.

I laughed.

"Not telling~"

Eve grinned as she stared at me with relief. There's no way that you could scare Eve unless it counted the dark. Yes. he dark. She never cared about the horror movies or murders but the great Eve was scared of the dark. She push Chung away with a calm smile before we sat together and ate lunch.

"You know your crush?" she asked calmly.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Rumors were that Raven likes Rena and Rena likes him too."

I felt pain suddenly appear in my heart but it disappeared afterwards.

"No. People are getting it all wrong. The first rumor was that Rena likes Raven. But somehow that got mixed up" I argued.

"Really?" she sipped her tea. "From what I heard, he asked her out but she rejected him."

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

After the bell rang, I couldn't get it off my mind. Raven liked Rena?! But he told me that he'll never date. I couldn't believe it. The sudden burden was on my heart. I couldn't lift it up any more.

Later on the day, I went straight to Facebook and saw Raven on.

**Aisha: OMG IS IT TRUE?!**

**Raven: what is?**

**Aisha: tht u asked Rena out but she rejected u**

**Raven: I told her that I liked her but she didn't like me**

More pain pierce my heart. I could feel tears rolling down my cheek. I didn't get why I was crying. Its was just a stupid crush.

**Aisha: u poor baby *hugs u* sh its okay its okay**

**Raven:...**

**Aisha: but i heard that she liked u to**

**Raven: when did u hear that?**

**Aisha: why u ask? :D**

**Raven: to match up my information**

**Aisha: LOL i heard about 2 or 3 months ago**

**Raven: oh god. i heard just 2 days ago. I'm getting her stuff tomorow though**

More tears streamed down and soon I was silently crying with endless tears coming down. I hesitated before replying.

**Aisha: What u getting?**

**Raven: I have my reasons**

**Aisha: Tell me**

**Raven: idk**

**Aisha: U dont know ur reasons?**

**Raven: I do**

**Aisha: Tell me :D**

**Raven: Nah I'm okay. I'm just gonna get her a bouquet from Safeway and a heart shaped box of chocolates**

**Aisha: Lol that's nice**

I read over his messages again and again and hoped that he was lying but it wasn't This was realality. I logged off and shut down my lap top. and laid on my bed crying. This is how it was. Life was stupid and complicated. But why? Why was it so hard? I hate you Rena. Why did you take Raven away? I- I thought you liked Elsword. You told me so.

Flash back~

"Aisha!" a voice called from behind. I turned around to find the blond beauty.

"Hey Rena!" I called back.

"C-could I talk to you in private?" she asked with her face all red. I giggled before responding.

"I'm sorry Rena. I know you love me but I can't return your love back. I'm sorry." I acted, making Eve laugh so hard.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Okay Okay. Calm down" I laughed. We walked away as she dropped her voice to a whispher.

"I think I'm in love"

"WITH WHO?!" I yelled.

"SHHHHHH"

"s-sorry"

"I I think i'm in love with elsword" she blushed

"But what do u like about that idiot? I heard that u liked Raven" I eyed her.

"It's just a stupid rumor. And elsword is adorable. He's so cute, I cant believe that u hate him"

"Now you have gone crazy."

"No I haven't." she winked at me and put her finger to her lips." Secret okay?"

"Yeah sure." I laughed

End of Flash Back~

I hate life. I hate it I hate. I can't stand it. I just can't. I hate you life. Why do you do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess to day was fine but I still feel something heavy in my chest. It's like I want to cry more but I can't. Because... he likes someone else but I'll respect that even if I know that he'll never notice me and... well... he'll just think of me as a friend. Here's what happened today :)**

I started walking up the school hill in my normal out fit of jeans, t-shirt, a jacket, sneakers, and long socks. I carefully carried the batch of cupcakes I had. They were red velvet with white frosting on it. On top, I sprinkled heart shaped sprinkles and added a medium size candy heart on top. It didn't look that bad but I was hoping that he'll ask for one. I walked over to Eve who was silently talking on her phone with a slight blush on her face. I stood closer to her to hear a couple of words coming out of her lips.

"S-So I'm suppose to wait here?... Sure but where are you?" she turned around and there stood Chung with a bouquet of beautiful roses. He grinned and handed it to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he tilted his head to the left a bit. "Did I surprise ya?"

Eve blushed and turned while dragging me into the building.

"That idiot" I heard her mummble. "Doesn't he already know that I love him to much to see that imaginations can come true?" Her face got more red but I stayed silent as I smiled at her. Lucky Eve. At least life loves her and is able to give her Chung. We walked to our lockers and there stood the idiot Elsword mumbling something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ah! Aisha! I um was um" he tried to find his words but his face grew a light pink.

"You what?" I snapped. This idiot was so annoying and he couldn't even say a thing.

"J-Just come see me at lunch under the tree." then he ran. The tree was the school's pride. It was the tree that stood in the middle of the yard and was there ever since the school started. The first principal had planted there and it was always there. I stared at the idiot confused and put my textbooks away. Eve continued to stay silent but she didn't put her roses away.

"There's still room Eve" I stated. She just shook her head and walked away. I closed the locker and walked to my class to. I gave none of them away until it was 2nd period. Raven stood and tuned his violin silently until I noticed the chocolates and roses under his chair. My heart started aching but I tried to ignore it. A couple of friend asked for a cupcake and so I gave them away. I only had about 9 more left but Raven never asked for one. During practice, our eyes met just once and he smiled at me as a response. I felt my heart thump but I smiled back at him before I quickly turned back to my music sheet. I could hear the other guys talking to him and teaseing him about like Rena.

"Ooo~ Looks like Romeo is making his move." one teased.

"Our angel has grown up hah!"

"Give your daddy a hug!"

Raven playfully smaked them and laughed along with them. My heart stared to thump a lot faster at his smiles and laugh.

"Raven I thought you were gay!" one stated. Now I was confused.

"Yup! I'm straight up gay" he smirked.

"So your gay?"

"Yup"

"And gay?"

"Yup!"

The guys laughed along with him and soon the period was over. I passed out the rest of the cupcakes and started talking to Rena at lunch while Chung was making Eve blush more and more in a corner.

"Hey Rena!" I greeted.

"Hey Aisha!" she greeted back at me. She smiled and soon Raven came over and and revealed the flowers.

"I hope you can accept this Rena" he smiled. Rena turned to face me but I motioned her to accept it. I ran away and soon, I bumped into Elsword who was all alone at the bottom yard waiting at the tree. He saw my tears and stared with a strange expression.

"Aisha what happened?!" he asked surprised. He hugged onto me and stroked my hair. "Sh. Its okay. What happened?"

I pushed him away. " Shut up!"

He stepped back surprised at the sudden yell.

I fell down to my knees and sobed. " Why? Why Rena?" I didn't bother to look up but Elsword kneeled down and hugged me again.

"Even if he doesn't like, I do. He'll never find someone as wonderful as you." I heard him mumble. At least, I think I did. I was crying so hard that soon, lunch end and my tears were gone. I quietly thanked Elsword and he put something in my hand.

"Don't open it until you get home." he ordered. "I'll be waiting."

I was confused but I nodded and walked to my next class as if nothing happened. At the end of the day, I walked to my room and open the red box he gave me. Inside was a note that said 'I love you. Happy Valentine's Day!' and there was a pair of crystal earring. There was a snowflake on top, then a star and heart was attached underneathh it. It looked so beautiful. I turned over the note and ther was more on it.

'I know you hate me but here's my present to you. Took me a while to beg my cousin to teach me how to make it but here it is. Hope you like it!'

I smiled at the message but soon my phone rang. I looked and it was a facebook message from Raven.

**Raven: Sucess! She accepted! ;) Thanks Aisha!**

My heart was in pain again. But I thought that she liked... Ugh why are you so mean life? I cried myself to sleep but who knew what was going to happen next. Maybe I didn't need Raven. If I didn't, boy did my heart refuse to believe that.


End file.
